


Breaking

by Yuuki_Arts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Ending, Bullying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Arts/pseuds/Yuuki_Arts
Summary: "Vanitas?""Hm?""I guess, I.... I'm ready."Vanitas raised his eyebrows in surprise. He never thought, that little innocent Ventus would go with him. Not 'there'. A smirk on his lips, as the raven grabbed his jacket. "Then let's go."___________________AU, I don't know how to put it in words. Very angsty and I guess, I'll give trigger-warnings. Just in case...





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first try to write a story in english. I hope you like it anyway.  
> Also it's my first try on a Kingdom Hearts fic, but I just love VanVen and this idea came to my head a year ago. Sad, isn't it? |'D
> 
>  
> 
> It's an early birthdaypresent for my fiancée. Girl, I love you. ♥

"Vanitas, stop it!"

"Shut up. It's necessary."

"But it **hurts**!"

 

Vanitas stopped for a moment, looking in Ventus' blue eyes, filled with tears of despair. Silence layed heavy in the air, as nobody had the right words to speak now. It hurted both of them, though Ven suffered more, wasn't used to such pain, had he never experienced something like that before. He didn't know, Vanitas suffered as well. Silent, as he never spoke about his feelings, when he didn't want to.

Both were caught in paralyze, unable to move, unable to speak. If the time were about to stop now, there would be no difference. Just the two of them, staring blankly at each other, tears in the eyes of the blond. Another moment passed, as blue eyes met with gold ones.

"You really fucked me up.", the ravens voice suddenly spoke. "I'm going. Don't do something dumb or I'll rip you apart."

"...See you tomorrow, Vanitas?", was the only thing Ven was able to respond, his voice thin, filled with fear.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll see. Go home."

Vanitas left and minutes went by. Ventus still stood there, silent. No sound, no move. He still was paralyzed by this percing pain. He could only think.

 

_How did it come this far? And why can't I still change anything? Am I really **that** weak?_


	2. Like A Leaf In The Autumn Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven grabbed Vens shoulder, just to pull him closer, leaning his face right beside his own. He whispered, grinning. Afterwards he pushed Ven inside, closing the door behind him, as the raven left the room.

It was cold, as the autumn wind blew through the window, forcing the young boy to pull his blanket over his shoulders. "Ventus, it's time to get up." Aqua called out to him, soft as always, enjoyable. Everytime Ventus heard her voice, he became happy, he couldn't resist. He did not know if it was because he enjoyed the time he could spend with her or her whole being that was so soothing.  
"Five more minutes...", he mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head.   
"You said that ten minutes before. Stand up now."   
"I don't want to..."  
"Ven. You have to go to school. I promise, it won't be as bad as yesterday." The bluette sat down on the bed, rubbing over Ven's shoulder, sorrow on her face.   
"I know, that's not the problem."   
"What is it, if it's not school?"   
"It's..." Ven sat up, stroking his hair. He remained silent, since he really didn't want to talk about his problem.   
"It's...?"   
Ventus took a deep breath, shook his head. "My class is on an excursion day. And I have to be in another class. Lea said, they're mean. And..."   
"Ventus. You aren't afraid, are you?"   
"No!" Ventus sighed. "Fine. I'll stand up."   
Aqua smiled, patted his head and stood up. "Breakfast is ready. I made pancakes, just for you."   
"You're an angel, Aqua. Thank you." Ven smiled as well, stretched his arms and watched Aqua leave. He stood up, rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He didn't have much sleep, since he woke up every hour because of nightmares. One worse than the one before. But now he has to be a good boy, since he didn't want to disapoint neither Aqua nor Terra.   
They shared the flat, while Ventus only comes over from time to time. They met in school some years ago, as Ventus was new there and went to the wrong classrooms. Aqua and Terra were studying at the university nearby. Ven was in his second year of highschool.   
He went to the bathroom, took a shower, put on clothes and brushed his teeth. He should have looked fresh now, but he still looked like a panda. Well, since Lea won't be able to make some comments to his _new fashion sense_ , he had nothing to fear. Or so he tried to get into a better mood. With a slight smile on his face he came to the kitchen, where Aqua and Terra were waiting for him.   
"Good morning Ven. Enough sleep for the day?", Terra joked, pulling one of the chairs backwards.   
Ven sat down, giving him a chuckle. "Sure, just enough for staying awake until noon.", he joked too.   
Together, they ate their breakfast, talked about this and that. It was a good way to start the day, and Ventus enjoyed it.

\---

"See you later! I guess I'll bring Roxas as well, so prepare yourself!" Ven said goodbye, taking his way to school. It wasn't a long way, he could do it in half an hour, if he was quick. And Ven could be quick, if he wanted to. But for now, there was nothing he had to rush for, just some people, he hadn't met yet and... well his parents maybe. But if they want to see him, they would find a way, in school or somewhere else wouldn't make that much of a difference.  
About twenty minutes later he arrived, took a deep breath. Somehow he felt, like it was his first day in school or more like his first day in prison. It felt wrong.  
He looked around to be sure, that his parents weren't waiting for him, as he hadn't the strenght to deal with them. His parents, especially his father tended to be complicated, so he tried to avoid them as often as he could. If it weren't for his little brother Roxas, he would run away from home. And that only was one of the many solutions, Ven came up with.  
But right now he had other things to think about, for example his new classmates for today. He hoped, Lea weren't right with what he said about them. Well, his chances were high, that there were at least one person, he could hang out with in class, and if not... He would manage that as well. He did go through worse. 26 new people shouldn't be a problem.  
But there was something nagging on his mind since he stood up. He lied to Aqua. And he felt terrible about that. He should be honest with her, when he got the time, only that way he could be free of his guilty conscience. For a second he looked on his phone, just to be sure, there was no message, in which she tells him, that she knows whats going on. There wasn't a message. Just his background and the clock. Taking a deep breath Ven threw his phone back into his bag. Walking up the stairs he went to the classroom, where he should learn the next week. It was oddly silent, but he could hear some voices. He was quite nervous. This school showed him that not every person he talks to is nice and has interest in being friends with the blonde. But for now he has to be brave and open the door. And just the moment he thought about doing that, the door opened by itself. Or so it seemed, until he saw another boy his age on the other side, a cold smile on his lips.  
It was frightening. Something abut this smile was strange. It gave Ven the creeps, but he himself showed an honest smile. "Hey.", he started, looking directly into the eyes of the other. The eyes looked in his direction too, but somehow it felt like he was looking through him. "Can I come in? The lesson is about to start soon and I don't want to search for a seat when the teacher arrived."  
"Oh...? So you are the boy they were telling us about. Ventus it is?" The raven grabbed Vens shoulder, just to pull him closer, leaning his face right beside his own. He whispered, grinning. Afterwards he pushed Ven inside, closing the door behind him, as the raven left the room.  
Never had he felt such... fear. Not, it wasn't fear. It was pure horror. His heart raced, as he turned around, just to look at the closed door. This week was about to be torture. He knew that before. But now he was sure.

He clenched his fist, turning around again and searching for a seat, not talking to anyone. The words, the other one whispered to him were still ringing in his head, alarming and making himself feel uncomfortable.  
 _"Welcome to hell, Ventus."_


End file.
